The present invention relates to faucets, and more particularly to such a faucet which uses a ball valve turned in a ball socket to change the position of a water guide way thereon, so as to close/open the water passage.
FIG. 1 shows a faucet according to the prior art. This structure of faucet comprises stem, a handle fixedly connected to the stem at the top, and a rubber gasket fixedly fastened to the stem at the bottom. The handle is turned to move the stem up and down, causing the rubber gasket to close/open the valve seat defined inside the faucet. The drawback of this structure of faucet is that the rubber gasket wears quickly with use. FIG. 2 shows another structure of faucet according to the prior art. This structure of faucet uses a high-precision ceramic valve to control the water passage. This structure of faucet is complicated and expensive. Further, the maintenance work of this structure of faucet is not easy.